


Kindred

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by an anon headcanon from tumblr: Mini-Meta: I believe that Mary intended to tell John about her past the night he proposed to her. That's why she had a jump drive with everything about her past saved on it & why she was so fast to agree with John that she was the best thing to happened to him. But Sherlock came back from the dead and John reacted badly to what seemed to be good news, and she got scared that if John couldn't forgive his best friend for not being dead then he wouldn't be able to forgive her lying about her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

"I was going to tell him, you know."

"I know."

Mary looked at Sherlock in surprise. “No you didn’t, you’re just saying that to make me feel better!”  
Sherlock gave her a fond smile. “Mary, of all people, you know I don’t do things to make people feel better! No, I knew. After the fact, of course, but I knew.”

She folded her arms across her chest (awkward because of the ever-increasing baby bump, but still doable), and gave him a challenging stare. “Prove it.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but there was a grin lurking on his lips as he shrugged and stretched out on the Watson’s comfortable chintz sofa. “Simple logic. You had that jump drive for a reason, and I’m certain it wasn’t sentiment. No, you had it prepared, with your past neatly laid out, because you planned to give it to John at dinner. The night he attempted to propose to you but somebody,” he gave a theatrical cough behind one hand, “interrupted. Once you saw how poorly he reacted to what must surely have been considered a positive secret being revealed, you reconsidered revealing your own, far more personally damaging secrets about your past to him. Eventually I’m certain you would have reconsidered…possibly if John and I hadn’t interrupted your attempt at stealing back said secrets from Magnussen. Certainly by or before the birth of your daughter,” he added, glancing down at Mary’s midsection.

She uncrossed her arms and smiled, shaking her head. “Yeah, you’re probably right. And although I can usually tell when you’re fibbing, Sherlock, right now I have no idea if you just made all that up on the spur of the moment or if you really deduced it before then.” She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “And frankly, I don’t care. Thank you for being such a good friend, Sherlock Holmes.”

She started to pull away, but he kept her in place, planting just as soft a kiss on her own cheek. “Thank you for being such a good wife to my friend, Mary Watson,” he replied.


End file.
